Lavando as Louças
by Almofadinhas
Summary: UA Parece meio estranho, mais eu moro com uns malucos, se é que me entende, e pior ainda, sou eu que lavo as Louças deles[HL][ONESHOT]


**Sinopse: **Não sei como dizer isso, mais eu moro com uns malucos, e por mais incrível que pareça, EU que lavo as Louças DELES.

**Disclaimer: **Nha,...Vocês sabem...Eles não me pertencem, a não ser Lilian Paralarli, Hellen Potter, Kevin Paralarli, Flipper, Nicole Guliver, Tais Black, Lara Machado, e as crianças deles.

Lavando a Louça 

É, é isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Eu, Lilian Paralarli, moro neste apê sujismundo e republicano a 7 meses e já estou cansada disto.

A exatamente 7 meses essa seria a melhor escolha para alguém Recém-Formado. A não ser que você tenha um lugar vago e reservado na republica mais turbinada de Londres.

Aqui só mora a galera mais pestilenta que você conheceu. Draco Malfoy, Gina e Rony Weasley, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Hellen Potter, Harry Potter, e claro, meus "queridos" amigos, Kevin Paralarli, Jhon Chefty(nunca chame ele assim, ele não vai te responder, chame de Flipper), Nicole Guliver e Tais Black.

Boa, todos eles, saíram hoje, e me deixaram _sozinha_. Tendo de companhia apenas louças sujas, ah, e o Potter.

Só pra explicar que esse palerma tem uma fixação estranha por mim. Ah exatamente sete longos anos. É, eu sei... parece brincadeira, mais olhe para a minha cara, acha que eu estou brincando?

Bom, era _mesmo_ o meu dia de lavar a louça, então não tenho o que reclamar. Eu acho.

Você deve estar se perguntando o que eles estão fazendo? Ótimo, respondo com prazer. Draco e Gina estão noivos, e foram comprar aquelas coisas cuti-cutis de sempre. Flipper, Kevin e Rony estão numa missão urgente da Ordem. Nicole, Tais e Chang(alinha) foram paquerar no Shopping. E pelo o que eu saiba, desde que Hellen confirmou a data do casamento dela e de Ronald, "preocupadamente" ela e Mione tem andado saindo fazendo compras...hm...um pouco..._estranhas?_

Só me perguntando onde estaria o Potter, terminei de lavar uma panela cheia de feijões grudados no fundo, que ECA! Por que aceitei o trabalho dos domingos? Sempre tem mais louça nesse dia.

Foi então que percebi que Potter ainda estava na cozinha, sentado numa cadeira na ponta da mesa, olhando eu trabalhar. Eu já disse o quanto eu ODEIO esse cara? Acho que não. Bom, o caso é que ele é uma ameba de primeira, e não sei o que viu em mim. Sempre achei que ele gostasse da Mione...ou da Gina...Mais não, descubro a sete anos atrás, durante um jantar na escola, que ele estava atrás era de _mim._

Não de _mim_ exatamente...Mais de quem eu me transformava. Ah, só uma coisa, eu sou metaformaga, o que me faz mais diferente ainda das outras pessoas.

Ei sei que pode parecer MUITO T/L essa historia do Potter irritante gostar de uma Lilian que o despreza, mais essa é minha história. E eu _não_ fico com ele no final (aleluia) e _não_ caso com ele(Viva Merlin!), _não_ tenho um filho e _não_ morro do jeito mais _meloso e idiota_ que eu conheci.(Viva a Hellen! o/)

Bom, eu não devia Ter ficado olhando ele por muito tempo, por que o ameba percebeu. E se levantou e começou a se aproximar de mim. Ótima hora pra começar a historia do _por que _que ele gosta de mim.

Eu tinha onze anos, a sete anos atrás. Ele e aquela galerinha dele, dezesseis. Outra coisa, por que ele gosta de mim se sou exatamente quatro anos e seis meses mais nova que ele? Já vou chegar lá.

A culpa é toda _exclusivamente_ do nosso antigo "professor fantasma gato de DCAT" como as garotas costumavam chama-lo. Parece estranho, ele era um fantasma que podia ser tocado, e não era transparente, e como eu vi ele agarrando a Padma Patil, deve ser de carne e osso "plotomasmático" também.

Eu, pra ir agarrar aquele "Deus Grego" (na época todo mundo era doida por ele, mais ele era mais feio que o Ronald) tomei a poção de envelhecimento para ficar "um pouco" mais velha. Por duas horas. Ele tinha a forma de quando tinha 18 anos, e se pegava Lilá Brown com 16, então imagine eu ¬¬ que pensamentos eróticos 3

Bom, eu estava no banheiro feminino da Grifinória, olhando no espelho, claro que tinha que me disfarçar...se não seria o maior mico do ano. Primeira cor de cabelo que vier a cabeça. Não sei por que escolhi Ruivo. E peguei os óculos da Lara para dar uma disfarçada, mais ainda dava para ver que era eu. _Pensa logo, cabeça vazia! _e de repente aparece Hellen comendo uma maçã verde, perguntando se eu ia demorar muito no banheiro._ Bingo!_ Falei que não e escapei dela e de todos rapidinho. Ninguém estava percebendo que era eu.

Peguei o corredor para a aula de DCAT, com a cabeça baixa. Era o horário do 6º ano da Grifinória lá, e Hellen como sempre, matou a aula. No caminho da sala, topei com alguém, que derrubou meus livros(livros falsos, eram os diários de Tais, Nicole e Lara)

Me abaixei rápido demais para pega-los, ao mesmo tempo que dizia desculpa. Mais qual foi minha surpresa quando eu peguei um dos livros e teve aquela típica cena de namorados nas novelas mexicanas, ou dos desenhos americanos. Os dois pegam o mesmo livro e olhando um para a cara do outro, se levantam. Podia ser qualquer pessoa, menos o Potter. Esse era o problema. Meu problema era _ele_.

"Grifinória, não?"

"É"

"É nova? Se for, Dumbledore devia Ter avisado"- Daí lembrei de Dumbledore e voltei a realidade. Toda aquela tarde de primavera de sete anos atrás desapareceu, lembrei da morte de Alvo, Minerva assumindo o cargo, o ultimo ano da escola, a premiação, o começo da escola de Aurores, e a cabeça de Potter a menos de 5 centímetros da minha.

Já contei que quando estou envergonhada ou qualquer coisa assim, quem fica vermelho é meu cabelo? E quando olho num olho tão perto e profundamente meu olho fica com a cor do que eu estou olhando? Acho que não. Mais agora vocês sabem.

Eu estava 100(cem por cento) prensada contra a pia. Meu cabelo estava o mais vermelho possível. 2 centímetros...Ai, Tô ferrada...Fechei os olhos e esperei pelo pior.

Foi então que ouvi o som de chaves virando na fechadura. Abri os olhos bruscamente, e percebi que com o susto, Potter cair pra frente, e com sorte, passou direto pela minha boca e deu foi uma "lambida" nas louças da pia, que quebraram, e cortaram toda aquela cara Horrível dele 3

E com isso, volto sete anos atrás, para aquela tarde de novo.

"É nova? Se for, Dumbledore devia Ter avisado"

"Não sou nova, estou aqui desde sempre...É que ninguém me percebe pelos corredores"- E virei a cara pra parede

"Qual seu nome?"

"Francine"- FRAN-O QUE? EU ODEIO ESSE NOME!

"Pra que aula está indo?"

"DCAT"- Nãooo...estou indo para a aula de natação, não tá vendo, ameba?

"Ah..."- Ai percebi que a ameba tinha ficado sem assunto e estava se aproximando de mim, olhei agora para o relógio e percebi que ainda me sobraram 2 minutos de efeito, em torno.

Ele se aproximou mais ainda e deu um beijo em mim. Eu quando terminei, percebi que tinha acabado o tempo e meu tamanho ia diminuindo...as proporções do meu corpo também, e só pra completar a festa, eu me destransformei e saí correndo.

Fiquei 3 horas no banheiro lavando minha boca com cândida. A esta hora, toda a escola sabia da minha burrada. Todo mundo, até hoje, na escola de Aurores, em casa, em VÁRIOS lugares, me chamam de Francine. Mais como eu _odeio_ esse nome.

Foi então que lembrei da realidade. Corri para a sala para ver quem era. Hermione e Hellen entraram sorridentes no apê, enquanto eu falava que tinha um acidente. Em quanto eu lavava o resto da louça (que estava agora suja de sangue e cabelo) com Hellen, e Hermione curava os ferimentos do Potter, eu contava o que tinha acontecido.

Quando eu e Hellen terminamos de lavar as louças...

"Ei, Lilian, venha aqui no meu quarto...Compramos algumas coisas pra você"- Eu disse que as compras eram estranhas.

Eu segui ela e Hellen me mostrou um monte de bugigangas que eu nunca vou utilizar na vida, mais dá pra vender por um bom preço. Quando terminamos, Hermione entrou no quarto e disse que o Potter tava me chamando.

"O que foi, Harry?"- Temos que manter um clima social aqui, se não eu não chamaria o Malfoy de Draco por muito tempo.

"Olha, Lilian...Eu sei que eu te persegui durante 7 anos..."- Afinei a garganta de propósito

"Foram sete anos...e meio..."

"Tá...sete anos e... PERA, COMO VOCÊ LEMBROU?"

"Eu guardo até as recordações ruins, Potter"- Isso foi Ironia da minha parte, por que essa perseguição tinha me rendido _muita_ popularidade na escola.

"Continuando...Mesmo que eu tenha te perseguido esse tempo todo, eu estou/gosto de outra pessoa agora"- Ele disse olhando para os próprios sapatos. Eu senti vontade de pular, fazer a festa da Mirna Off, cantar, dançar, mais a única coisa que saiu da minha boca foi:

"O QUE!"- Eu _não_ fiz isso...eu juro que _não_ fiz...isso é muita idiotice! Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim com um sorriso enorme

"Tá com Ciúmes, é, Paralarli?"- Mais como é Cínico ¬¬

"Não...Foi só força de expressão...eu não sei por que...Era para eu estar feliz agora...mais a única coisa que consigo dizer é..."- Engoli em seco com o pensamento do que eu iria falar, pensei de novo, olhei para a cara dele e sorri marota –" Good Morning, Fuck You and Be Happy!"

Isso aconteceu a 15 anos atrás, e agora ele já tem Filhos, Gina já tem filhos, Hellen também...Bom...os únicos que não se encontraram foi a turma que tem a minha idade E a Chang(alinha)

Pois é...a "Pessoa" que o Potter se refiria era Hermione...Eu sabia que eu não estava errada! Os gêmeos, filhos deles, são a Lilian e o Tiago, são dois pestinhas Melequentos. 3 tá que são uma gracinha de adolescentes, e que são meus afilhados, mais são dois pestes.

Os filhos de Hellen também são Gêmeos, Arthur e Izabelle. Eles tem 14 anos também.

Gina só teve uma filha, Karol. Ela é "Pouco" chata e convencida. Também tem 14 e principalmente tem uma queda por Tiago, pobrezinho, tão nerd e já conseguiu uma namoradinha( ele foge diariamente dos beijos dela)

Todos nós moramos ainda no mesmo apartamento. Não naquele, pequeno, mais agora um Dúplex, que foi aumentado por magia por dentro.

E essa foi a minha historia(ou parte dela) se eu for contar o que acontece a seguir, ou naquela tarde das louças...Precisarei de um livro...Ei, essa não é uma má ideia!

N/A: Pronto, Pontas, você pediu uma fic 100 H/L e tá aí...xD to suando e arfando, por que eu escrevi de uma só vez, sem parar. Tô passando mal...ao contrario dos EUA(Ou Espanha, como preferir xD) aqui é verão, eu estou isolada no meu quarto, único cômodo sem ar-condiconado da casa, escrevendo no Lap Top que tá no meu colo, sem nenhuma proteção(calor geral)

Ainda vou Ter que passar para o PC no outro quarto...ou eu instalo speedy aqui? 3

Não sei...só sei de duas coisas: 1º- vc vai demorar SECULOS para ler essa Short que eu escrevi ouvindo "Eu nasci pobre...mais naum nasci otárioooo" 2º- só sei que nadaaaaa sei

N/A2: A Short vai Ter uma continuação, chamada 'Lavando as Roupas' mais o enredo vai ser BEM diferente. Bom, esperem pra ver...talvez seja do ponto de vista de Lilian e Tiago, os gêmeos, o que faria ficar mais engraçado. Ah, Sorry por não colocar as descrições dos personagens...ia demorar muito...e Short é Short! Mais como a Lilian é muito detalhista e o Tiago perfeccionista, na continuação vai Ter


End file.
